


Supernatural:Samx Reader:Fast asleep

by Naruko885



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Winchester - Freeform, F/M, Hotels, Nightmares, Protective Sam Winchester, Reader-Insert, Upset Reader, castiel - Freeform, sam x reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-13 01:33:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11174253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naruko885/pseuds/Naruko885





	Supernatural:Samx Reader:Fast asleep

Blood mixed with mud littred the ground making your stomach twist is horror. The dark of the night made it hard to see and tell where you where. You frantically looked around trying to find out where you where only to find you could see nothing but black. A pain filled scream cut though the dark like a knife to butter and it made you spin around so fast that your hair hit you straight in the face. Your eyes widened and scanned the area in front of you, it made your jaw at what you see in front of your eyes.

Tears started to glisten in your eyes as you looked closer, you body shook as you tryed to walk a few steps to the horrifying scene in front of you. Almost like a musical, lights flashed on making you blink at the strong lights in front of you. A shadow like figure was standing over a tied up Sam with a almost unnatural grin on its face. It pulled out a large knife and placed it on Sam's neck, Sammy looked at you with fear in his eyes screaming at you "Run Y/N, Just run and don't look back!!" Tears streamed down your now bright red cheeks at the words. 

Rain started to pour out of the sky and thunder boomed making you even more scared. The knife edged deeper into Sam's skin and started to draw a deep line of blood from his neck, he screamed in pain. You started to run at the two yelling " Sammy no!! Don't leave me, don't leave me alone!!" Tears pouring father down you face. Before you could get any closer to them a rod shot out of thin air and stabbed straight though your chest. You looked at Sam as blood poured from you wound, you reached out trying to touch him only to feel air. Blood gushed out of your mouth and ran down your chin. A deep voice echoed around the room " You can do nothing to save him now, this is your fault for not saving him before..."

You gave a short scream before you shot up in your bed. Your head spun around as you looked around your hotel room. You sighed as you breathed in deep and wiped your sweat stained face an tear filled eyes. It was just a nightmare, a really bad nightmare is all you thought to your self. You fell back into your covers and closed you eyes, trying to get back to sleep. You tossed and turned in the bed for what felt like a million times. You sighed, it was no use in trying to get back to bed. You groaned and throw off your bed covers. You got out of your bed as you flicked on the hotel room light. 

You grabbed the other set of room keys off the night stand and headed out the hotel door, making sure to turn off the lights before you left. You quickly made your way down the ramp of the out side of the hotel. You rubbed your hands up and down your arms trying to keep warm from the cold night air. A homeless guy gave you a creepypasta smile as you passed him and you just flipped him off as you shivered from the cold. You finally found the hotel door and quietly unlocked the door and snuck in making sure not be extra quite as you shut the door back.

A loud snoring could be heard echoing thought out the room making you wrinkle your noes. The only one you know that snored like that was Dean. You had known the bothers for a year or to now and one thing you had learned was that Dean snorted and snored and also tossed and turned at night. Sam on the other hand just stayed in one place and quietly slept all night. Dean was nice and all but you where not going to put up with him most likely chucking you out of the bed and not even waking up after do it. You rubbed your forehead and and tippy toed over to the empty side of Sam's bed. He looked to be peacefully sleeping making you smile as you pulled back the covers. 

You slowly got into the bed trying you best not to make the old thing creak and end up waking Sam up. As you got settled in you huddled up to Sam's back, trying your best to stay warm. You sighed, you could feel the warmth of his skin though his light t-shirt. It was warm and cozy, so cozy that you didn't hear the light sound of Sam's breathing turn from a light open mouth breath to a wake noes breathing. You cuddled closer into the taller man's back and closed your eyes trying to get back to sleep. Sam slowly opened his eyes trying to adjust to the darkness of the room, he looked down to his stomach as he felt small fingers dig into his shirt. He studied the light S/C hands that dug themselves deeper into his stomach. He gave a slight sigh, of course it was F/N she always found her way into his bed if she couldn't get to bed.

Of course he didn't blame her, he would do the same with Dean as a child, but F/N wasn't a child she was a grown women. He carefully flipped himself over trying his best not to roll over on the small girl sleeping next to him. As he opened his mouth to say something he released that the girl had fallen asleep. He smiled at this, it wasn't the first time he had woken up to find her in his bed. He looked at her face, watching as her chest rose and fell asleep she slept. A strand of her hair fell in front of her face and he quickly moved it away, tucking it behind her ear. He wish he could tell her how much he loved her, that all the nightmares would go way, but he couldn't get the words out. Just like he could tell her he loved her more then anything in the whole world. She was sweeter than any candy in the world, that she was brighter then the midnight starts. That he wanted to stay like this forever. As he pondered F/N snuggled into his cheast, her long small hands fisting into his shirt as she gave a soft snore from her mouth. He grinned, she was so cute. Before he could stop himself he's pulled her tighter into his cheast and layer his chin on top of her head. Before he know it, he two was fast asleep.

Bonus end~♡-----------------------------------------------

One of Dean's eyes twitched as he stud over the bed next to him. Castiel just stud next to him with a blank expression. Dean almost yelled as he looked at the two of you who where still deep asleep " What the hell Sammy, this is not what your browser should be waking up to! At least go to her room for God sakes!" Castiel just shook his head and pointed to the two of you saying " You humans are....vary odd, do most siblings let the other have sex with someone in the same room as them?"

Dean looked like he was about to throw a toaster out of the hotel window. He yelled as he walked to the bathroom " Shut the hell up Castiel!" And he slammed the bathroom door shut. Cas just blinked and said " Just a logical question Dean."


End file.
